


Coffeé & Flannel

by SimplyG



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coffee, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Florida, Friendship, Gen, Holt - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Jake, Nostalgia, Platonic Relationships, Witness Protection, amy santiago - Freeform, one year anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyG/pseuds/SimplyG
Summary: Jake and Capt Holt are in Witness Protection in Florida and everybody in the precient is missing them... especially Gina and Amy.





	Coffeé & Flannel

Gina started noticing her change of clothing after a few weeks. She said nothing. For once in her life, it wasn't time for Gina's opinion. She glanced at her whenever she wasn't looking. She could see dark circles under her eyes and her usually perfectly tied up hair was leaning slightly to the left.  
The previous week she had even come to work with a weird stain on her sleeve. When Charles mimed at her to wipe her sleeve, she looked at the shirt and gave him a small smile. She made no efforts to clean it.  
The whole precinct was feeling down. There was nobody running around, nobody making loud noises and nobody keeping Charles from showing Nikolaj's one thousand-photographs-scrapbook to every single person that came in through the elevator doors.  
Terry was doing his best to maintain the precinct running smoothly, often asking himself "What would Holt do?".  
They still kept going out for drinks at Shaw's after a big case, but the tone of the evening was sombre, Amy always left early and Rosa spoke even less than usual.  
When Gina came into work that morning, she looked at the vacant office and sighed. Then her eyes moved to Amy and Jake's desks. Or what used to be Jake's desk.  
It had taken them a three weeks before Terry had the heart to tell Amy she was going to get a new deskmate. And that didn't go so well.  
Everybody was trying to put up a strong facade but it was clear that the atmosphere at the 99 had radically changed. As Gina danced to her desk, she felt the squad's eyes on her. She was trying to keep up appearances. And miserably failing.  
She missed them. Her daily conversations with Holt about the latest office gossip and his incredibly boring dinner parties with his husband's university colleagues.  
And of course, Jake. Her closest and oldest friend in the whole world. The one who was just as extravagant as she was and that supported her in very crazy decision.  
This witness protection thing was driving her crazy. She couldn't contact either of them. Not even a text, an email, a tweet or an instagram. And he always retweeted her!  
She knew that, for different reasons, everybody was feeling Hold and Jake's absence. Especially Amy. After the whole stain incident, it all went downhill.  
She was still extremely professional and focused on the job but her sparkle had faded. Not even laminating brought her joy anymore.  
That morning she has at her favourite coffee shop on the way to work and of course she had her eyes glued to the phone. Her face went blank as soon as her phone buzzed and a notification popped up.

"Jake and Amy'z party bash!!!!!!!!!! 1 year for realz y'all!!!!"

She sighed. Jake and Amy had invited everybody to go out for drinks a couple of days before the whole Figgis thing happened. At one point during their relationship, Amy had forced Jake to switch to a shared online calendar and it resulted in a dozen billion notification sent to the whole squad about Jake's daily routine activities. Even his bathroom breaks. Gina had to hack into his iCloud account, change the password and delete everything from his calendar. Everyone hated him for that stupid joke.  
She wasn't the biggest fan of Amy, she was too up-tight and severe but seeing how much Jake loved her made her realize that she wasn't that bad.  
She sighed again and waved around her hand to catch the barista's attention.  
"Tiffany, girl, can you also get me a normal coffee with a splash of milk?"

********

Gina arrived at the precinct 5 minutes early, the two hot coffees in her hands and her phone in her other one. She sat down, her eyes never leaving Drake's twitter feed. THE DRAMA!!!  
The rolled her eyes and didn't even bothered to look up when the elevator made the "ding" sound.  
That morning hadn't been the easiest for Amy either. She got that same notification and it threw her off. She was trying to cope with Jake and Holt being gone and the last thing she needed was a reminder that that day would have been her and Jake's one year anniversary.  
She didn't want to mop around like some loser who missed her boyfriend. She knew he was coming back. He had to. Her life didn't have to stop just because her partner and her mentor were hiding from a A-list mobster. She was an independent and fierce woman. She just missed them. More Jake than Holt, if she had to be honest but she never had the courage to say that out loud.  
That morning, though, she decided not to care.  
She strolled into the precinct with her head held up high, her morning danish in hand and her hair loose down her back.  
At least, that's what she thought she looked like. She was more like a zombie with bag of pastry and dark circles under her eyes.  
The squad watched her come in with a sad expression. Even Gina. And if Gina took her eyes off of her phone, things were going very badly.  
Gina squinted and looked at her more carefully. She loved clothes and Amy's pantsuits gave her nightmares. Like, actually nightmares.  
But today there was something wrong. She looked her up and down and she finally saw it.  
Flannel.  
Amy Santiago was wearing flannel. And not just a random shirt. Gina recognized it as Jake's. (There was a permanent stain of grease that refused to go away).  
Her eyes grew bigger. She put down her phone and looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. But the squad was busy staring down at their paperwork and assignments.  
Gina waited a few moments. She watched Amy take off her coat, put her purse in the drawer under her desk and start her computer. She tucked her hair behind her ears and then rested her hands in her lap.  
Her motionless form was bumming Gina out.  
"Yo, Amy." she called her. Before turning to face her, she looked around as if she couldn't believe Gina was actually calling her name.  
"Yes?"  
Gina rolled her eyes and tried her best to appear disinterested. She had a reputation to maintain, she couldn't just be nice to Amy all of a sudden.  
"The barista at the coffee shop screwed up my order. I was going to throw it out but..."  
She couldn't actually offer it to her. Using words.  
"Oh, thanks. Sure..." she mumbled Amy. She scratched her neck, readjusted her collar and roller her chair to Gina's desk. She grabbed the cup and almost gave her a smile. "Thank you Gina."  
"All right".

******************

When Gina entered the break room, she headed straight to the vending machine. A soda was what she needed.  
In the second she took her eyes off her phone to choose her beverage, she noticed Amy sitting behind her on the couch.  
"Oh dang, girl. Whatcha doing?"  
Amy forcibly smiled and sighed.  
"I'm on my lunch break, Gina. What else am I supposed to do?" her tone wasn't accusatory but it transpired Amy's stressed out mood.  
Gina felt sorry for the both of them. She closed her eyes for a moment and reached down to grab her soda. As quickly as she could, she closed the door, shut down the blinds and then sat down next to Amy, shoulder to shoulder.  
They stayed there perfectly still for some minutes and then Gina spoke:  
"I miss him too, you know?" she whispered. "He is one of the closest people in my life and I miss not seeing him every day.".  
Amy nodded and smiled.  
"I know. I miss him too." she replied.  
Gina reached out her hand and flicked Amy's collar. She looked down and her face flushed with redness.  
"I..."  
"You don't have to explain. I get it." Gina interrupted her.  
"It has a stain right here." Amy pointed at the lapels of her shirt right in the middle of her chest. "and I spent hours trying to clean it after Jake left it at my place."  
They shared a small smile and then stared awkwardly around them for a couple of minutes.  
"M'Kay, girl. I'm going. Not JKing, " Gina stood up and started walking away. She stopped and looked back at Amy. "He's coming back".  
For the first time that day, Amy gave her a genuine smile.  
"I know."  
"Drinks tonight at Shaw's?" asked Gina before she could stop herself.  
From shocked, Amy's expression changed to smug.  
"Sure Gina."  
Gina winked at her and then made a fuss about exiting the room in her signature style.  
"Byeeee giiiiiirrrrrrl!"  
Amy watched her go and fixed her collar again and brought it to her nose, smelling Jake's already faint cologne scent.  
He was coming back. She had to be positive.  
He was coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Brooklyn Nine Nine fandom! I have had the image of Amy wearing Jake's flannel shirt stuck in my head for ages and I finally managed to put it on paper. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
